


Ice Man

by transcherrylove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Crying, Inflation, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, comeflation, cumflation, ice monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcherrylove/pseuds/transcherrylove
Summary: Ice man has a huge fucking cock and Andy is in fucking pain. That’s all.
Kudos: 187





	Ice Man

Andy huffed as he made his way through the snow. He knew it was stupid to go into the mountains alone, but he just wanted to be alone and have some fun. Was it too much to ask, to go for a lonely ski in the mountains without getting lost?

Obviously it was , he thought as he trudged through the thick snow. It came up to his knees, and he was pulling his skis behind him as he wound his way through the tall forest of pine trees.

He supposed he wasn’t all that unlucky when he found himself meeting the entrance of a cave. There weren’t any wild animals around here to worry about, only foxes lived here, so he climbed over the snowy and slippery rocks to rest under the shelter for a while.

The cave was deep, and it looked like some of the walls were made of thick ice in some places. It was beautiful, admittedly, but Andy found himself sitting on a flat rock and looking out over the treetops at the snow.

He figured he’d have to reach the top of this cave if he wanted to have a better idea as to his whereabouts, but as he stood up he heard a cracking noise behind him.

Andy turned quickly, wondering if the cave was about the collapse, wondering if his luck was truly that bad, but it was worse than bad.

Before him was a figure, about seven feet tall and made of ice. It was humanoid in figure, having thick but straight arms and legs, a slim trunk-like torso, and a face that looked a little alien-like. It didn’t move for a moment, and Andy was mind blown that he either hadn’t seen it before or how the hell a big ice man had gotten there, but it’s large arm moved, and Andy cried out in fear as it moved faster than him, grabbing him by the torso and lifting him up as he gasped in a panic.

“Let me go!” he cried, hoping his tears wouldn’t turn to ice. The large man brought another hand to his torso and held him straight out as it began walking deeper into the cave. Andy could feel it’s cold icy hands through his clothing, but it didn’t seem to melt from his heat.

The large ice man walked into a room with a thick table-like ice block. The ice man dropped him on the block, and it pushed him into his hands and knees.

“Please don’t eat me,” Andy begged, trying to comply to avoid making it angry. It ignored him, and Andy yelped when he felt the ice block melt around his knees and hands, he sunk a few inches, only for the ice to harden around him, and Andy huffed out a panicked breath when he realised he couldn’t move. “Please, please let me go I won’t tell anyone you’re here I promise!”

Andy cried out as his pants were pulled down, leaving everything between his hips and knees to the cold air around him. Andy was chanting “what the fuck” as he tried to move his hands, and choked on his own saliva when he felt something cold and thicker than water pouring over his ass and thighs. Andy felt something near his asshole, and his eyes widened in terror.

“Wai-!”

Andy screamed and thrashed as something as large as his own cock forced it’s way into his asshole. Whatever the liquid had been allowed a smooth glide, but he could feel it was freezing cold and it was gammas hard as...well, ice.

The ice mans finger was pole-like, and it thrust into Andy’s asshole and opened him wide as it felt it’s way deeper, opening and straightening his insides for something more fun.

The ice man was silent and stoic as it pushed another finger into Andy, and Andy squealed in pain and tried to jerk away, only it hurt his wrists to move forward and he sank until his face was resting on the ice block, tears pouring from his eyes as the ice man fucked two icy poles into his asshole.

A third finger was added, and Andy’s cry was so loud he thought he would break the cave, but the ice man just kept s opening his wider and deeper until Andy was positive he would fit a fist inside him with ease.

The fingers pulled out, and Andy was horrified to feel the breeze inside him. His rim felt cold and he was beginning to think his asshole was completely ruined after the abuse, but the ice man wasn’t done yet.

It’s cock was strange looking, about 6 inches in girth and perhaps twelve inches in length, however it had a small tube running through it that lead to icy cum filled balls that could have been equivalent to the size of a pair of melons. It’s cock was smaller at the tip, a little smaller than its three fingers together, however it bulged in the middle and thinned our closer to its torso.

It lined its cold tip with Andy’s hole, and Andy whimpered as it popped its mushroom head past his rim, and it started moving with shallow thrusts. It wasn’t slow, but it didn’t stretch him for a while, but it grew impatient, and Andy’s eyes bulged as the ice man ground its cock into him harder this time.

Andy’s hole stretched wider and wider, and Andy was screaming for it to stop as it fucked him wider and deeper, ignoring the squeals and painful cries. It thrust harder until it had reached its thickest point, then suddenly it stopped thrusting. Andy still screamed when it stopped, and for a moment it stayed still, ripping off Andy’s jacket and undershirt, exposing him fully to the cold air.

The ice man pulled back a little, Andy’s groan of pain loudly echoing through the cave, before slowly letting itself sink into him deeper, and Andy’s hole closed around the giant cock, sucking it in until the ice mans torso rested against his ass cheeks.

Andy whimpered, looking down beneath him in exhaustion, before looking back up in a panic. His stomach was bulging where the cock rested in his intestines and weight him down, stretching his skin taught around the heavy cock.

The ice man pulled back, and Andy began crying loudly again as it stretched him back open, pulling out to the top, before thrusting in again. Andy’s bruises and stretched hole took the punches of the large cock of ice, sucking it back in over and over as Andy tried to keep himself up in an attempt to avoid his wrists breaking.

The ice man fucked him until it was cumming, and when it did it released a torrent of ice-cold liquid into his intestines. The cum filled him up, and Andy cried in pain as his insides clenched at the foresight substance, and he could feel his stomach getting heavier as the large cock plugged his hole so nothing could escape.

Andy felt sick by the time the ice man began pulling out, and the relief of less pressure in him was short lived as he felt the ice cum spill from his hole and onto his legs. It came out like a very slow stream. Andy’s hands and legs were suddenly free, and Andy turned slowly onto his back and groaned at the swell of his belly, looking as though he’d been knocked up at least five months.

The ice man was gone, and Andy’s hole felt numb as the liquid cum slowly drained out of his body and onto the floor.

He wasn’t sure how he’d get back with wet trousers and a ripped jacket and shirt, or how he’d walk with his hole gaping from a 6 inch wide tape stick, but he knew for sure he wasn’t staying in that cave.


End file.
